(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film array panel.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a thin film array panel is used for display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light emitting displays (OLED).
The LCD is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. The general structure of an LCD consists of a liquid crystal (LC) layer that is positioned between a pair of panels including field generating electrodes and polarizers. The LC layer is subjected to an electric field generated by the electrodes and variations in the field strength change the molecular orientation of the LC layer. For example, upon application of an electric field, the molecules of the LC layer change their orientation to change the polarization of light passing through the LC layer. Appropriately positioned polarizing filters selectively block the polarized light, creating bright and dark areas that can represent desired images.
The thin film array panel for display device generally includes a plurality of pixel electrodes, a plurality of thin film transistors (TFTs) for controlling signals to be applied to the pixel electrodes, and a plurality of signal lines transmitting the signals. The signal lines include gate lines for controlling the TFTs and data lines transmitting data signals to the pixel electrodes.
However, the signal lines may make parasitic capacitances that deteriorate image quality. In particular, the parasitic capacitance between the data lines and the pixel electrodes is significant and this may be varied depending on the positions due to alignment margin in a divisional exposure of a manufacturing process. The difference of the parasitic capacitances may make the image quality worse.